Saint Seiya TLC: The Tale of Kora
by CriAzuDre
Summary: [Cri]Sighing to herself she couldn't help smiling as, although Kora still missed Sasha, she couldn't help in wishing for things to stay the way they were now. If only things could have.. but, of course, they couldn't. - Persephone(OC)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_._

_It had been a sunny, beautiful day when the four of us made our promise. _

_Alone was sitting beneath a large tree with Sasha and I on either side of him, Tenma was up above us lazing on one of the tree's exposed branches._

_Alone was sketching something while I was reading, I think Tenma was napping up in that spot of his, and Sasha was.. I think braiding something, she was hunched over it so I couldn't see very well._

"_Big Sis, Brother," rang that sweet bell-like voice of hers, looking upwards she called out to Tenma as well._

"_Huh?"_

"_It's done! A set of bracelets for all of us!" She said happily, ah, that's right she was.. leaving, she must have made it as a good-bye gift._

_Jumping down, Tenma crouched in front of Sasha, who was handing the bracelets to the three of us._

_After receiving my bracelet I saw that they were wreaths.. but they only had buds on them._

_Holding up his, Alone said "It's very well made, Sasha," I smiled placing my hand gently on her head,_

"_Yeah, good job, Sasha!"_

_Beaming with pride, she smiled only to be interrupted by Tenma groaning, looking over to him I saw that he was holding it a bit away from his face with a look of uncertainty._

"_For a guy to wear this.. besides.. there are weird little green and pink things on it," He said as he studied the flower buds on the wreath._

'They're flowers, you moron, they just haven't bloomed yet!' _I thought as my eyebrow twitched in irritation. _

"_Tenma, you idiot!" Apparently Sasha was just as irritated by what he said too, though I bet for more then just one reason._

_Alone and I looked up, having already started to put the wreaths on, starring as Sasha looked down, her hair blocking her expression from view. At the sight of her saddened all of us deflated a bit in as well._

"_I'll be going far away soon," she said "This is so that we don't ever forget our times together, the happy and even the painful and sad ones. It was made with countless of my prayers," She gently brushed her wreath, "So that even if we're separated, we'll be able to meet together in the end.. Although we're still small, and can't do the things we want to.." _

_She didn't finish as she clutched her face and cried out. _

_Feeling bad for making her cry, Tenma gently put the bracelet on._

"_Don't cry, Sasha," He said, softly placing his hand on her head, "That's right Sasha," Alone said, leaning down to face her, "These bracelets will surely link us together," he continued as I looked down, hair blocking my eyes._

"_**..These prayers of yours won't work," **_

_Gaping at my cruel words they looked at me incredulously, sighing I gathered their wrists within my two small hands, "At least not until these flowers are in full bloom," placing my right hand on all our wrists that held the flowerless wreaths, I closed my eyes concentrating on the little buds._

I could feel it...

_The soft beat of life within them, so much like that of a heartbeat, and the soft sound of them soaking in the sunlight, feeding off it._

_It was such a.. beautiful feeling, that feeling of life, of people, of plants, of the Sun, of everything.._

_But it wasn't enough._

_These little buds needed a little help in growing, and like that of a loving parent I will nurture them to their full potential._

_I could tell the others were staring as the feeling of my loving warmth filled the air._

_This was my gift, my curse.. my reason._

_After my little children took their fill I let them rest, pulling my hands away from the freshly bloomed flowers, my three friends gaped in amazement._

"_For how long could you do that, Kora?" Alone questioned, looking up to him tiredly, I smiled, "A while," I said, not wanting to say much on the subject._

_"Well, Tenma's done stranger things.. I suppose I shouldn't be too __surprised"_

"_This is great! Now I'm sure our prayers will be granted!" Sasha spoke happily, "Oh, Yeah! This is great!" Tenma added in punching his fist into the air and his face scrunched up in a large grin._

_Smiling gently, I was glad that this.. ability.. of mine could help them feel better, even if just a little bit, but that really took a lot out of me. _

_I had been using this power too much lately.._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything that doesn't appear originally in Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas is my doing, both the good and bad, other than that I've got nothin' so please don't sue me (not like I have any money you can take anyway).

* * *

**Arthur's Notes**

**.**

**I promise the actual chapter's aren't this short!**

**I have a rule that at the very least I pass 2,000 words before even daring to call it a finished piece of work.**

**At first I wasn't going to have Kora's 'ability' show but I decided 'meh, I'll do it anyways'**

**If it doesn't work out I suppose I'll have to revise the story- we're still early in, it's doable.**

**Though, it's a plot point though- but doable.**

**Alright, I'm done for this preview!**

**UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY!**

**(Also, if you see problems, grammar or plot-wise, please leave some conductive criticisms before moving on; it means a lot to us!)**

**(We don't acknowledge flames, though.)**


	2. I - Reunion of Friendships

******Author's Note**

******YO, HOW'S ALL MY PEEP-**

******HEY! WAIT! DON'T CLICK AWAY!**

******.**

*******Clears Throat***

******Well, now that THAT'S over with why don't we.. get to ****__****know each other**

*******Light's dim***

*******Hormonal Inducing Music Starts Playing***

**__****Hey, baby********.. WANT TO FU-**

******WAIT! WAIT! I"M JUST KIDDING AGAIN! DON"T LEAVE!**

******REALLY!**

******.**

******Okay, first off this is my first story**

******(Although, that was obvious by my horrid writing skills)**

******Personally I blame Television**

******.**

******My computer decided it would be a total BITCH and freeze while I was editing and, of course, I hadn't saved for a good while.**

******I actually cried for the rest of the day while hoping and praying to EVERYTHING that SOMEHOW it wouldn't be gone but, of course, when I gave up on it unfreezing and just re-started *POOF* all gone but I tried to write as much as I could from memory.**

******(But it's not nearly as good as before..)**

******ಥ********_********ಥ**

* * *

**Title:** Saint Seiya TLC: The Tale of Kora

_Full: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas – The Tale of Kora_  
_Kanji: 聖闘士星矢 THE LOST CANVAS コラの物語_

**Summary**: Sighing to herself she couldn't help smiling as although Kora still missed Sasha, she couldn't help in wishing for things to stay the way they were now.  
If only things could have.. But, of course, they couldn't. - Persephone(OC)

Main Author: Crimson  
Secondary Author: Azura

_Arc I - "The Days We Lost"_  
**_Chapter 1 - "Reunion of Friendships"_**  
_Chapter 2 - "A Familiar Face"_  
_Chapter 3 - "The Seed of Deceit"_  
_Chapter 4 - "It's a Promise, Right?"_

**Characters:** Tenma, Sasha, Alone, OC

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything that doesn't appear originally in Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas is my doing, both the good and bad, other than that I've got nothin' so |please| don't sue me (not like I have any money you can take anyway).

* * *

"Speech"

___Thoughts_

WORDS IN ALL CAPS AND NO QUOTATION MARKS ARE SOUND EFFECTS

Flashbacks and changes in POV will be labeled

.

If you ever have any questions, please feel free to ask.

* * *

.

.

___History always repeats itself.._

___Until someone breaks free from Fate._

___._

___Since the Ages of Myths, with every passing of 200 years, battles for the fate of the Earth has been fought over and over again by the Goddess, Athena, and Hades, King of the Underworld, aided by his beloved Queen, Persephone_

___._

___These are called the 'Holy Wars'..._

___And now, a new Holy War is about to begin._

___._

___._

* * *

******Chapter 1**

_"Reunions of Friendships"_

* * *

******Third Person POV**

18th Century, Europe

11:09*

.

___"Hold it right there!"_

___"You mutt!"_

___THUD_

___"Arhk!"_

___._

"Hmm?" Hummed a girl of 15* years of age, who then looked to the side, a questioning look taking hold of her youthful face she turned fully to look where the sound had came from.

As she turned and began to walk towards the sound then paused as she heard another, louder, yelping sound.

"AARHK!"

Finally recognizing it as an animal's yelp of pain, she hastened her once leisure pace towards it.

___'A Coyote? No, a puppy.. poor thing, hopefully it's not too injured,'_

Taking one last turn she finally came to where she was certain the yelp had come from. When she finally looked around she caught sight of a young brown haired boy, of Asian decent, kicking in some older boy's face while shouting, "OF COURSE, IT ISN'T!"

Her eyes widened ___'Tha-!?'_

she wasn't able to finish that thought as the sight of something red flying towards her person took hold of her attention. 'A bottle of.. red paint?' she thought as she silently caught the twirling bottle of sloshing red liquid.

Though her silent question was quickly answered when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tenma!?"

A young fair skinned boy with golden shoulder length hair was crouched on the floor holding a, what she assumed was the source of the yelping, small white puppy.

"Ah, so it _is _Tenma.."

___'Then the other is..' _she slightly whispered to herself as she walking towards them.

"Idiot! Just what were you thinki-" His loud lecturing was cut off by a gentle knock to the head "Ouch! Hey-" "Oh, would you quiet down already,"

* * *

******Kora**

******.**

"Huh?"

Started a dumb founded Tenma, he had obviously recognized my voice, as he looked up to me.

"Ah, miss Kora! Should you really be up and walki- OUCH!" Exclaimed a shocked Alone as the bottle of paint, which had previously been in my hand, smacked into his head. He looked up at me with little tears sparkling in those innocent blue eyes.

_'I've always held a bit of envy for those pretty eyes of his'_ I couldn't help the passing thought as I pretended to be stern with him.

"Tenma's right, Alone!" I scolded, "EH!?" "I'm?" they simultaneously exclaimed at me, I was quite impressed with that actually. None the less, I gave Tenma a slight look, "I mean- ******I am**!" He said, quickly realizing his mistake.

I looked over to Alone, my gaze softening at seeing his dismayed look, "Alone, I'm sure you worked very hard for this paint, so don't waste all that work, even if it's to protect something, I'm sure you could find another, better, way to help this puppy," I said bending down to gently pet his hair.

That's when Tenma decided to jump in as well, literally,

___'That boy, so rude some times. Hah, what am I to ____**do **____with you, Tenma.'_

"That's right, If you just give it away you'd have to start all over again-"

**"DON'T IGNORE US!"**

Tenma didn't get to finish as the second, who I just now noticed, older boy came rushing up from behind him, a plank of wood raised above his head, ready to strike.

"Ah-! Ten-" I gasped turning to see the first boy coming at us with a plank of wood as well.

Jumping down to my knees to protect Alone and myself- I drew his head to my chest, taking no notice of his discomfort or the blush taking hold of his face.

THKRAHK-THRACK*

Snapping my head up, I saw that Tenma had kicked and punched through the two boys make-shift weapons, protecting us from harm. Both of the boys were taken aback only to be knocked down by the 15 year old Tenma.. Again..

"Ah.. You're overdoing it, Tenma," I said with a bland look as Alone turned in my embrace to look directly at Tenma.

"Tenma! They only went this far because they have no money! Besides.." He looked down, thinking carefully on how he wanted to word it.

"Besides..?" Tenma said.

"What's the point if you solve it with violence! I don't like it!" He exclaimed with sudden confidence.

Tenma widened then narrowed his eyes as he looked to the side, pouting, a bit disgruntled.

"I know. Sorry."

I was about to comment when Alone suddenly jumped out of my embrace and stomped to Tenma, "Apologize to them first!" He sternly stated looking Tenma straight in the eyes.

I got up as well and said, "He's right, Tenma, you have to understand both sides of the story before taking action," he looked to the side narrowing his eyes and pouting even more.

Looking to the boy closes to him he apologized "Sorry.." then looked up to us, "Happy now..?" he said, both of us looked at him for a moment then smiled happily and nodded our approval.

The two, now bruised with bleeding noses, picked themselves up as they nursed their wounds, "Damn! I'll remember this!" the first one yelled as the second fallowed up with, "I'll definitely get you back for this, you hear!"

That caught Tenma's attention.

Tenma looked at them in annoyance before trowing up his right fist and replying, "bring it on anytime!"

The two boys flinched and coward before the over-powered 13 year old boy while Alone and I grabbed at his shoulders exclaiming, "Come on," before turning to leave.

Or in Tenma's case, being dragged away.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

.

"Just who 'n the hell were they, anyway?" One of the boys from before said while looking at the three strange friends walking happily off, conversing as if nothing from a moment ago had just happened.

"I've seen the guy, he's from the orphanage too, though the girl.. She's apart of the upper class so I don't know much, but from what I've heard, she has a weird habit of hangin' down here 'n the lower quarter's," the second replied. The two boy looked to each other before the first one wondered aloud, "But, with such different personalities, how'd they become such good friends..?"

* * *

**__****Kora**

******.**

"Ah, by the way miss Kora, shouldn't you be resting..? Last I heard, you had a serious fever, did you not?" Alone said looking over at me, concern covering his sweet face.

My expression turn sad, "Alone, we've known each other since childhood you shouldn't have to refer to me so politely.." both their faces turn downward, "but you're now apart of the upper class, it'd be rude to call you anything other th-"

"Don't give me that! No matter the status, friends should refer to each other familiarly!" I snapped, glaring at them before lifting my face to the sky, taking in the calming air.

_Breath in._

_Breath out._

"Nothin' has changed, y'know?" I said, accidentally slipping into improper speech.

Both looked at me in shock before pulling their lips into a smile, or in Tenma's case, largely grinning.

"Yes,"

"Got it!"

.

.

Well, I think you can tell who said what, right.

.

"Ah, hey, you didn't answer Alone's question!" Tenma said, opening his eyes to stare at me accusingly.

_'Damn, why'd you choose now to be sharp,'_

"Alright, alright you got me! Well, I've been feeling a lot better lately and decided to come visit and- y'know, cook you all dinner.. _Though I wanted it to be a surprise.._" I said stating the last part quietly, though apparently not quiet enough as both their faces changed emotions immediately.

Tenma's from excitement to hunger and Alone's from startled embarrassment to polite concern, obviously you can imagine what their responses where:

"Woohoo! Really, What'll we be having?! Is it one of my favorites?!"

"Eh! But- There's really no need for you to go out of your way just for us!"

Once again I was impressed with how they could simultaneously talk, now if only they could be saying the same thing because all I heard was a jumbled together mess;

"Weohoo!hBuoto!- ReThaelrley's nWohneat'elld wfeor yobue thoavgoinoug?t! oifs iytouonre owfaymy ffaovorrituess?!"

"Uh? What..?"

"ThReearlely's Wnhoantee'dll fwoer byoeu htaovigononugt iosf iytouorne woafymy ffoarvoursites!?"

After a few minutes of them simultaneously repeating themselves I decided to just give up trying to understand.

Heaving a sigh I told them to stop and eventually convinced them to just walk with me back to the orphanage, all the while caching up on all that I'd missed while sick.

**.**

**__****Time Skip**

**.**

The next day I had decided that I had enough of the doctor's and my adoptive parent's scolding for leaving without permission and sneaked* out

.

.

Again.

.

.

Well, can you blame me, I miss my true family! _Well, 'only one of them was my blood relative_.'

Regardless, I missed them all so much..

I missed Anna,

I missed Maria,

I missed Caro,

I missed Alone,

I missed Tenma and..

I..

_...I miss.. Sasha.._

.

.

… I missed her a lot..

.

.

After some time I was able to pull myself together an decided I'd go and visit Alone.

_'Hmm, now that I think about it, didn't Alone take in that cute puppy? Wonder if he's gotten a name yet..' _that's when a idea hit me,_ 'Well, I have time, I could stop an' get him a treat...'_

.

******Time Skip**

******.**

After quickly stopping at a near-by street market I made my way to the church, luckily for me it wasn't to far a walk.

Making my way up the stairs I was greeted by a few people that passed me by before stepping through the doors, now making my way to where I knew Alone would be painting his mural.

_'I wonder if he's close to finishing it, he was really excited to be chosen for this.'_

I was getting closer, I could hear the muffled voices echoing around.

_**"If you wish to seek 'Real Colors'.. Go to the mountain north of the city.. There, you will find flowers and fruits dyed in red.."**_

___'huh..?'_

I was in front of the room now.. But, it sounded like he was talking about something important, '___should I go in..?'_

_**"By the blood which flowed when angels were stripped of their wings."**_

___'Sounds like a brutal color'_

_**"Those possess the truest red on Earth.. You could say it's a real color."**_

I waited a few more minutes, but after neither spoke again, I assumed the conversation was over and pushed the doors open.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

.

RHIHKKHH

Both men looked up towards the doors that was opening slowly to show a young woman in her early teens.

The taller, older, blonde's eyes widened, hidden behind his glasses, in astonishment.

_'This is-'_

"Kora!" Alone said in shock

* * *

End

.

*If you look closely in the Anime adaption the clock hands show the time to be about 11:09

*Is this correct? She's supposed to be about two years older then them, and according to wiki they're currently 15 and Tenma's Wiki says he's been training for 2 years so that would make them around 13 during this right?

*Uh, that's kinda what the sound of wood breaking is like, right...?

*Apparently snuck isn't a word(but apparently shuck is) according to my spell-check although Google says other wise.

_*Anna, Maria, and Caro are, encase some of you forgot or don't know, the other three orphans that are friends with Sasha, Alone, and Tenma who are (Spoiler ALERT) later killed by Alone via painting._

* * *

******Author's Note**

******.**

******Well there's the first chapter!**

******There isn't much I can change here so please don't just assume it'll be generic**

******In chapter 2 I'll try to write more of an insight on Kora**

******And her relationship with the others**

******.**

******WEELLL**

******time to list a few things..**

******.**

******On Reviews**

******WHOA! WAIT DON'T JUST SKIM IT!**

******When we (ƇɼὶAƶʋƊɼҿ) come into contact with flames.. we die,**

******We don't live off of reviews like other authors,**

******But we DO live off of conductive criticism (we also need water and air but mostly conductive criticism)**

******...**

******I'm cranky and tired**

******That last one had nothing to do with anything**

******But I don't really care**

******.**

******zzzzzzzz**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEAK**_

_._

_"Paint yourself a picture, **it'll last longer**,"_

_..._

_**"****You.. must be pretty confident in yourself, to dare show such an expression to me on a beautiful day like this"**_

_"Eep,"_

_..._

_"O-Oh, r-right," _

_Leaning forward she came closer and closer to him._

_Now his heart was going into over drive,_

_BU-THUNK _

_She was nearly too him now,_

_BU-THUNK, BU-THUNK _

_…._

_Alone briefly wondered if all girls became this pretty when they got older or if it was just Kora, after all he sister was very pretty too, maybe this is simply a normal occurrence?_

_..._

_"Woah!" She yelled, nearly falling over from the combined weight._

_"It's been to long!"_

_"Guys, I was here the other day!" _

_"TO LONG!"_

_.._

_Although Kora still missed Sasha, she couldn't help but wishing for things to stay the way they were now._

_._

**Tune in next time for the next installment of _Saint Seiya TLC: The Tale of Kora!_**


	3. II - A Familiar Face

_**Hello everyone this is Azura, from ****ƇɼὶAƶʋƊɼҿ**, here to say a good morning to all of you amazing readers._

_**.**_

**Crimson: Huh! What readers?**

**Azura: Eh? What do you mean? You know what readers are.**

**.**

**Crimson: I _mean _what readers you're talkin' about I don't see any readers.**

**Azura: Well, of course you can't see them they'****re on the other side of the screen, silly.**

**.**

**Crimson: No! I know _that! _But, do you honestly expect there to be any readers left? They've read the Prologue, and may have even read the 1st chapter if we're lucky, why would they still be here. I mean they had plenty of time to make a run for it.**

**.**

**Azura: That's cruel! You did well on this so far, you've even kept yourself from getting sexual to soon.**

**Crimson: Uh..**

**.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

_******Why don't we.. get to **__know each other_

**__*****Light's dim***

**__*****Hormonal Inducing Music Starts Playing***

_****__Hey, baby_**.. WANT TO FU-**

_******.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**.**

**Crimson: Yeah, doing great so far.. *Clears throat* Let's just get on with this...**

**.**

**START!**

**(Oh, by the way, information on Kora is in my Profile)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything that doesn't appear originally in Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas is my doing, both the good and bad(but mostly the bad) other than that it's all theirs.

* * *

**Title:** Saint Seiya TLC: The Tale of Kora

_Full: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas – The Tale of Kora_  
_Kanji: 聖闘士星矢 THE LOST CANVAS コラの物語_

Main Author: Crimson  
Secondary Author: Azura

_Arc I - "The Days We Lost"_  
_Chapter 1 - "Reunion of Friendships"_  
_**Chapter 2 - "A Familiar Face"**_  
_Chapter 3 - "The Seed of Deceit"_  
_Chapter 4 - "It's a Promise, Right?"_

Characters: Tenma, Sasha, Alone, OC

* * *

"Speech"

___'Thoughts'_

___**'A line written like this are flashbacks in thought form'**_

___A line of text like this is a written letter_

WORDS IN ALL CAPS AND NO QUOTATION MARKS ARE SOUND EFFECTS

Flashbacks and changes in POV will be labeled

.

If you ever have any questions, please feel free to ask.

* * *

_Previously_

_._

_Both men looked up towards the doors that was opening slowly to show a young woman in her early teens._

_The taller blonde's eyes widened, hidden behind his glasses, in astonishment_.

_"Kora!" Alone said in shock_

* * *

******Chapter 2**

"_A Familiar Face"_

* * *

**__****Kora**

**.**

_'I've seen him somewhere before,'_

I briefly thought before looking to Alone and smiling gently.

"Hey Alone, I was out walking around when I thought I'd stop by!" I said before looking down to the little puppy, who was laying down, "Lookie, I got something tasty here!"

That got his attention, he bounced to his feet at the sight of slices of meat wrapped within my bag, setting some on a scrap of paper, from the bag as well, on the ground as he immediately went to devoured them.

"Ah, thank you Kora, you didn't need to," Alone stated looking to the side with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"It was no problem, ah, but I hope I didn't interrupt something important between you and-" I started but was cut off.

"Hypnos, and it is not a bother at all, my young lady."

He, Hypnos, said looking over at me with a knowing grin,

"Ah, Well, If you says so," damn, looking to the side I could feel the heat pooling in my cheeks,_ 'I don't think I'll ever get used to being called a lady.'_

"Well, I better be taking my leave then, I'm sure I'll be see you two very soon,_ Alone, **Kore,**_" he said taking a strange tone at Alone and mine's names, though, it felt like he was referring to something other than me.

"Ah, well then goodbye Sir Hypnos," Alone said, as I looked over to him before looking back over to Mister Hypnos to say my farewell as well, "Take care, 'till then, Mister Hypnos."

After sharing another of those knowing grin of his, he nodded his farewell before walking to the doors and leaving.

"Well, wasn't that interesting! So, have you finished your mural yet, Alone?" I asked looking over to Alone, who was still staring at the spot Mister Hypnos was last.

Narrowing my eyes playfully as a large shit-eating grin took hold of my face, I stuck my face close to his and playfully said, "paint yourself a picture,** it'll last longer,**" looking to me startled, his entire face turned red from my hinting to him having a man-crush.

"Y-you're wrong! I-it's not like that!"

"Oh, and here I was beginning to wonder if there was a reason for me to be jealous!"

"W-What?! Of course there's not! I already said It's not like that!" He squeaked, blushing so hard that even the tips of his ears turned red.

_'Oh, Alone- you're just to easy..'_

"I know, I know! I'm just teasing!" I assured, poking him on the nose, "So, _have _you finish her yet?" I asked again, looking towards the painting, his expression became glum as he looked down to the floor.

"No," He finally stated, his eyes drooping even more, at seeing such an expression my head tilted forward, my hair falling over my eyes.

Alone..

"I just can't seem to ever find the right color for her eyes- OUCH!" he yelled in pain as I used my right hand to grab down on his head. It was a bit of a feat as, despite being the eldest, he was taller than me.

**"****You.. must be pretty confident in yourself.. to dare show such an expression to me on a beautiful day like this"**

"_Eep,"_

* * *

_******Third Person POV**_

_**.**_

After a long,_ Long, _scolding Alone was finally saved when the priest came to suggest that he start heading out.

Of course, He wasn't completely saved though, as Kora refused to look at him directly all the way back.

By the time they had made it back to the small orphanage, Kora had decided she had punished him enough and finally looked up to him.

_'Pretty..' _he couldn't help thinking before shaking his head, '_Stop that!,' _but he couldn't help it, she was a pretty young girl who was in the stages of becoming a beautiful young woman.

He also couldn't say he was unaware of these feelings that had started to bloom for her since they were young. Though, he wasn't to sure he could have helped that either..

She was very pretty though, with her long cascading light brown hair, if looked closely there were even strands of red, blending together creating a nice shade along with her innocently large deep reddish brown eyes, ones of such a shade that it reminded him of sunsets he would often wake up early to see.

Her face still held a bit of childhood plumpness, but one could already see that it was starting to become more narrow, as one normally does with age. Her body, which had once been that of his childhood friend, was now growing and swelling in areas that Alone couldn't think of without passing out from embarrassment, as well a bit a shame mixed in for thinking of such things.

Alone briefly wondered if all girls became this pretty when they got older or if it was just Kora, after all he sister was very pretty too, maybe this is simply a normal occurrence..

He quickly shook his head, attempting to clear it.

"Alone?" Jumping a bit he looked at her, his heart beating a bit faster than before as his eyes caught hers.

"Y-Yes..?" He blurted out quickly, his cheeks beginning to burn in embarrassment, "We're here," she said looking at him curiously, her head even tilting just a bit.

His cheeks burned even more.

"O-Oh, r-right," her face turned concerned, leaning forward she came closer and closer to him.

Now his heart was going into over drive,

BU-THUNK

She was nearly too him now,

BU-THUNK

BU-THUNK

His heart nearly stopped when her forehead made contact with his,

_'Eh?'_

"Hmm, well you don't feel to terribly warm but your face is so flushed, are you really okay Alone?" She said still not backing away from his face, instead being nearly an inch of his.

_'So that's why,'_

To say he wasn't disappointed would be a lie, though.

_'Hmm?'_ Kora thought,_ 'Why does he look disappointed?'_

"A-"

The sound of something cutting through air startled the two as the door behind them was thrown open and a chorus of "Big Sis!" rang as three blurs attached themselves to the older girl.

"Gahh-!" She yelled, nearly falling forward from the combined weight hitting her back.

"It's been to long!" Said a tearing Anna, as she clung to Kora's middle.

"I missed you!" Caro said, clutching onto her hip and leg.

"I was worried you wouldn't ever come back," Maria, who had moved to Kora's front, muffled into the shirt she clung to as she burred her head further in Kora's chest.

"Guys, I was here the other day!"

"TO LONG!"

Sighing to herself she couldn't help smiling as Alone and Tenma, who had been the one to open the door and let Kora be spotted by the younger ones, laughed at the scene.

As, although Kora missed Sasha, she couldn't help in wishing for things to stay the way they were now.

* * *

_******Alone**_

_******.**_

_Later that day_

******.**

"Uah-!" Alone yelled out instinctively as he slipped a bit while climbing up the steep mountain.

_'This is the mountain he was talking about right.. I hope I'm not going the wrong way,'_

He thought as he recalled what Sir Hypnos had said to him earlier that day;

**_'If you truly wish to seek these real colors... Go to the mountain just north of this city.'_**

Stopping for a moment, he looked around in uncertainty, "It's such a deep mountain.. Could I really find these 'real colors' he was talking about, here?"

Just as he said that the little white puppy ran ahead Alone, "Ah! Hey, Kor! You'll get lost!" Alone called to the pup, Kor, but the lab mix just kept running on ahead him.

Thinking about it now, he really hoped Kora never asked about Kor's name.

He felt embarrassed just thinking about what his friend would think of him for naming the dog after her.

Rushing a bit to keep Kor in sight, Alone stumbled about, running forward he stopped in surprise. Pausing in awe he took in the breathtaking sight.

Luscious green fields with patches of colorful flowers stretched across the field, within the tree lines. As well what looked to be the remains of a platform with Tuscan columns. Looking further in the distance he could see the tips of a large structure in the background of the trees.

Beautiful Flowers of all colors and all shades, fluttering in the breeze, were growing everywhere within the field.

"Is this.. the place where real colors can be found..? It's such a beautiful place.." he said, pausing as his thoughts finished for him, _'It's like I'm inside a Greek myth, within the paradise beyond the Banks of Lethe, a place where you can only enter with the permission of the gods.. The Elysium Fields..' _

A smile slowly began to grow on his face as he looked around the area, looking at all the different shad of red he could use.

Walking over to one of the columns that had flowers of deep red growing on them, touching them lightly with his hand he commented absentmindedly, "Would this be the true red that sir Hypnos was speaking of?" gently clutching them now, his face turned sad, "But, this isn't what I'm looking for either."

Walking a bit to the side he placed one of his blank canvases down and looked down to Kor, "Hey, since we've come all this way to such a lovely place, let me paint you with this scenery." He said, to which the puppy tilted his head.

"We'll have to remember to take Kora here someday, I just know she'd love all of these flower, and just imagine what she could make grow here.." he said happily as he thought of his dear friend's ability.

"Though, you know, even after what Sir Hypnos told me, I still like the many colors that are created by the reflection of light." He said as he took out a charcoal to sketch.

"Red is red, but there are many kinds of red, intense ones, gentle ones, happy ones, and even sad ones, just like our hearts, the light has it's own feelings." He continued, as he began to gently sketch out Kor.

As he spoke softly, animal ranging from rabbits to bears came to watch in wonder what this pure minded human was doing,

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked, looking over at his shoulder where a bird landed, before smiling gently as it cuddled up closer to his warmth.

"I really like this world, where colors can come from the same body, yet are still each unique in their own ways.. And among all of them, there's also my favorite color-" He was cut off as the animals growled and quivered in fear before running away from the greater predator.

"huh, what's wrong? Why ar-" He asked before pausing as a voice sounded, "If you wish, you can acquire all of the colors in the world," his eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice and turned towards it.

"Did you know? If you put all the colors of light together.. A color of darkness is created," It was a woman, her hair was black as night and her eyes a dark shade of violet, she was wearing a long black dress that did nothing to hide her womanly curves being tied together at her chest.

"My name is Pandora." she said, when Kor suddenly barked and growled giving rise to her anger from being interrupted, looking over angrily, the puppy was sent flying yelping as he went.

Jumping in shock before rushing over, tears gathering in Alone's eye, he crouched down and gathering the puppy into his arms, bringing him up to his face.

"Why..?" He asked not really expecting, nor wanting, an answer, looking down on the scene without feeling Pandora walked over to the crouched boy.

Sitting on her knees she gathered his face in her hands, gently tilting his face up to look at her.

"A person who knows no hate.." She said before her smile widened and leaned forward, her eyes closing, bringing her lips to touch the very corner of his, making his eyes widen.

Blank.

He couldn't think, he was too shocked to think as blood began to run down the corner of his mouth, he brought a hand up to his face.

Backing away Pandora smiled, "I've been searching for you for a long time, my Lord" she said as she lifted a flower ring and pulling it over his head to rest around his neck.

Alone began backing away as the sky darkened with storm clouds, "W-what are you saying?"

It was then that a strange light burst from the necklace around his neck.

"Ah-!"

* * *

**__****Tenma**

**.**

"Huh?" Tenma sounded as he pushed himself up from the tree he'd been lazying on.

_This Feeling.._

* * *

**__****Kora**

**.**

Kora froze, her eyes widening, as her body tensed up, 'this is...' sharply turning she looked to the mountains where the force was coming from.

.

.

_Alone...?_

Then she felt it.

BU-THUNK

_A-_

It was like her heart had painfully stopped for a moment.

_Geh-_

Something was calling her, like it was enticing her to go towards it, then just as suddenly as it came it was gone and with it, her strength.

_I-it, it hur-_

The edges of her vision began to darken until all she could see was a haze. She was vaguely aware of herself as her body hit the ground.

_.. Alone.._

.

.

Kora's world went dark.

.

.

* * *

End

* * *

******Author's Notes**

******.**

******Finished! Phew**

******Truthfully, I can't wait for Tenma to leave- Then I'll get to tortur-**

******I mean, _show_ the others emotional sides.**

******Yeah.**

******Yeessh, Alone, that sure is one crush you got, what's next spying on her while she baths...?**

******HMM *brings hand to face***

******Azura: What's with that look?**

******Crimson: I just got a story Idea is all-**

******Azura: Don't you dare make sweet, innocent, Alone a Pervert!**

******Crimson: Oh, I'm just gonna say this now, Kora has no concept of 'personal space'.**

******Anyway-**

******Azura: HELLO!**

******-I'd like to thank you all for both your help, for the poll, and your re-**

******Azura: HEEELLLLOOOO!**

******-views, they mean a lot to me.**

******Azura: Fine. Ignore me.**

******I can't wait for the next chapter-**

******Azura: Grr *Hits Crimson***

**… ****Hopefully, I'll finally get to-**

******Azura: ..*Hits*.. *Hits* *Hits-Hits-Hits***

**…****...**

******-show Kora's vulnerable side-**

******Azura: GAAHHH! That's it! *leaves***

******.**

******.**

******.**

******Crimson: Heh~**

******NOW THEN-**

* * *

**_SNEAK PEAK_**

* * *

**_Crimson: So, uh.. You wanna talk about it?_**

**_Azura: …_**

...

"_Where's the Lord of the Underworld!?"_

_..._

"_You are.. Mister Hypnos, If I recall correctly, right?"_

"_Yes, and If I recall, you're called Kora, correct,"_

…_._

_Gathering every ounce of courage she had she rushed forward... and jumped._

_..._

"_There is no need for gratitude, I merely did what any would."_

_.._

"_It is time to awaken"_

_._

Tune in next Friday for the next installment of: **__****Saint Seiya TLC: The Tale of Kora!**


	4. III - The Seed of Deceit

******Crimson: So, uh.. You wanna talk about it?**

******Azura: ...**

******Crimson: Heh.. Heh, heh...**

******Azura: ...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Other than the idea, I ain't got shit- so I see no need to bring lawyers into this.

* * *

**Title: **Saint Seiya TLC: The Tale of Kora

_Full:Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas – The Tale of Kora_  
_Kanji: 聖闘士星矢 THE LOST CANVAS コラの物語_

**Main Author:** Crimson  
**Secondary Author:** Azura

_Arc I - "The Days We Lost"_  
_Chapter 1 - "Reunion of Friendships"_  
_Chapter 2 - "A Familiar Face"_  
**_Chapter 3 - "The Seed of Deceit"_**  
_Chapter 4 - "It's a Promise, Right?"_

**Characters:** Tenma, Sasha, Alone, OC

* * *

"Speech"

___'Thought'_

___**'A line written like this are flashbacks in thought form'**_

___A line of text like this is a written letter_

WORDS IN ALL CAPS AND NO QUOTATION MARKS ARE SOUND EFFECTS

Flashbacks and changes in POV will be labeled

.

If you ever have any questions, please feel free to ask.

* * *

**START!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**.**_

_The edges of her vision began to darken until all she could see was a haze. She was vaguely aware of herself as her body hit the ground._

_.. Alone.._

_._

_._

_Then everything went dark._.

* * *

******Chapter 3**

"_The Seed of Deceit"_

* * *

******Third Person POV**

_Unknown_

_._

The quiet sound of bare feet tapping lightly upon the earth was only thing you could hear within the dense forest.

_'It certainly is quiet, isn't it..?' _Thought a young man to himself.

Upon his head the young man was wearing a _dǒulì_* low, hiding his face, while on his person he appeared to be wearing some sort of Chinese garb with some kind of straw box of some sort on his back. Continuing on his way, he silently continued his thought,_ 'but just a bit __to__ quiet.'_

Just as the thought left him he paused, looking up to see a large burst of energy rushing towards him.

"Huh,"

The surprise attack hit spot-on where the young man had been, flinging great amounts of rocks, dirt, and even a little of the trees surrounding from their natural settlement.

Jumping out from their hiding place, three large men wearing black suits of armor chuckled as they watched the destruction unfold.

"Fool," the largest said, grinning to himself, but the victory didn't last long as a new voice rang out,

"Specters of the underworld, huh?"

Shocked by the sound, the three men, now known as _Specters, _whipped their heads from side to side as they each went tensed into defensive positions.

Finally finding the source, they hastily turned to see the man they had thought to kill standing behind them, not a hair nor thread out of place.

The man slowly lifted his hand up to his dǒulì, tipping it up, revealing his brown hair and eyes.

"I have some questions I'd like to ask, if you don't mind."

* * *

******Kora**

**.**

Something wet was being held to her head, cooling her down, and she was hearing a voice, talking to someone, but what the voice was saying was unknown to her. Not quite ready to open her eyes, she just laid there until her senses began returning to her.

"_M...un...dy.."_

_...mmhh.._

"_Lad..Ko..?"_

_..Nngh..._

_._

_._

_._

**"_It's time to awaken"_**

Startled, Kora flung herself into a sitting position, eyes darting left and right in a frantic manner.

"Ah, I see you've awoken, young lady," spoke a vaguely familiar voice, looking to the side she saw that it was the blonde haired gentleman from before, Mister Hypnos.

Brown eyes stared blankly at him before she realized who it was- "Mister Hypnos, right?"

"Yes, and If I recall, your name was Kora, correct," he replied, staring at me in what I assumed to be vague amusement.

"Ah, yes, I am. Um.. I-If I may, I must ask- how did I.. get here?" She said, haven taken notice that she was in an unfamiliar room.

"Ah, yes- that, well, I found you lying on the ground, and I couldn't just leave you there, just what kind of priest would I be if I'd left a poor, defenseless, unconscious girl on the side of the road," he said with concern, but Kora could still hear a light tone of teasing.

"Such things would be unbecoming if I had, I would say.." He continued, looking down at Kora as she squirmed uncomfortably on the unfamiliar bed.

"I suppose... Thank you, Mister Hypnos," She said, leaning against the bed's frame in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"There is no need for gratitude, I merely did what any would."

"Regardless, I must thank you! After all, who knows what could have happened, had you not of," she pressed, before swallowing in hopes of moistening her dry throat.

Taking note of this, Hypnos stood- before turning to a desk near by, which now that she looked closer had a pitcher of water set on. Grasping said pitcher, he pored the clear liquid into the cup, that had also been on the table, before handing it to her.

"Here now, you must be parched," he said as she graciously grabbed the cup, taking many large gulps.

"Now, now, you must drink slower, unless you wish to upset your stomach- and we wouldn't want that now would we?" He said chuckling as he watched her try and control herself.

Having finally drunken her full, she placed the, now empty, glass cup on a side-table, that rested on her side of the bed.

Placing her hands on her lap as her eyes hesitantly darted around, trying to think of what to say.

.

.

.

_A-Awkward.._

"W-Well, I suppose I should be going now.." Kora spluttered out, attempting to stand from the bed.

Moving to her side, Hypnos helped her up from the bed. Once she was finally standing she dusted herself off and bowed slightly, "Thank you for the hospitality, but I must be leaving." She said curtly, straightening, only to see his smirk.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" He said, looking amused again.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not stopping you, but I'm sure you'll be in for a surprise if you do.."

_I wonder what he means by that..?_

* * *

**_Unknown_**

**_._**

"Heh!" the young man, now clothed in golden armor, humphed grinning as he looked down on his three, defeated, enemies.

It was then that a drop of water hit the ground, and then another, and another- then suddenly it was pouring.

"W-Why! Why is the Gold Saint of Libra here!?" The largest one from before said, as drops of water pelted him, struggling to look up at the _Gold Saint_ that had defeated him and his comrades.

"Well, of course, I'm here to beat up your gloomy, dark king," the man said, kneeling down in front of the Specter.

"The very fact that you're all here must mean that he's been resurrected, ain't it?" He continued, grasping the specters face.

"Now then, where's the Lord of the Underworld!?"

* * *

******Kora**

**.**

.

.

.

_So.. this is what he meant by that..._

She thought in gloom as she stared out the front door, where rain was pelting down in such a large amount, she would have thought she was looking upon a great waterfall.

"Are you still sure you want to leave..." He said looking down to her, grinning.

"heh.. heh heh- heeh.." was all she could force out as she looked out on the rainfall in dismay, a drip of sweat falling down the side of her face.

.

.

"I suppose I could stay _for a while_..."

–

Looking down at his sleeping friend, Tenma waited, sitting in concern, for Alone to wake up. Next to him was Anna, who was sitting with her head resting on her crossed arms.

Just then, Alone tensed before fluttering his eyes open and close as he tried to adjust to the sudden exposure of light.

Perking up, Tenma smiled in relief as he looked at his friend waking up.

"Alone, you're awake?" Tenma said, as Anna looked up saying, "That's great!" Gazing at the two tiredly Alone pushed himself into a sitting position grabbing the wet cloth, that was resting on his head, before it fell.

"Where am I?" he said in tired confusion as he looked at them.

Giggling Anna smiled, tilting her head, "Our home, silly!"

"You collapsed on the mountain path," Tenma added, "On the mountain.. path?" Alone said in confusion, last he remembered, he'd been in that meadow before collapsing.

"Yeah."

"Ah, Tenma had said he sensed your aura was in pain, so he went running looking for you!" Anna stated cheerfully, "then, he really found you lying there," she lifted he hands to her face, holding it in amazement, "I was so surprised!"

Breathing in some air, Alone turned to Tenma, "Did you.. sense that special aura again..?" he asked.

"Heh, maybe it's some cool ancient power from my Asian blood!" Tenma commented, trying to make the mood light, before he continued seriously, "but, I _can_ feel it- It feels like a great universe is residing within me, within my body."

"A.. universe..?"

"Yup. As long as I keep my focus and keep refining it; a tremendous amount of energy flows throughout my body, becoming a mighty force!" Tenma finished, raising both his clinched fists up for emphases.

"Tenma, you're saying weird stuff again!" Anna said, giggling as she looked at him.

"That's.." moving to sit up, Alone stopped mid-sentence as the pain from moving suddenly hit him, crying out he clenched at his head in pain.

"Hey! Don't overdo it!" Tenma said quickly as the chain of the necklace around Alone's neck broke and fell of to the side.

"Ah, something fell," Tenma said as he went down to pick it up, he would have too, had Alone not suddenly flew from the bed and snatch the necklace up instead.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" He yelled, glaring at them uncharacteristically, it was actually kind of frightening sight.

Staring at him, Tenma and Anna didn't know what to do, this was the first time they had heard Alone get angry and really _yell_ before..

Looking at them, Alone realized what he had done and immediately tried to apologize.

"No, I.. I didn't mean t-" He tried to said before bringing both his hands, as well the necklace, to his chest.

"I.. think I understand what you're talking about.. Hey, Tenma..?" He began as he dropped his hands to the ground, "Do you.. feel something within me..?" He finished staring at Tenma seriously while lightning thundered and flashed just outside.

Tenma stared at Alone, unable to comprehend this strange change in his dear friends behavior, luckily for him, he didn't have to answer as the door came crashing open.

"TENMA, ALONE!"

Turning to face the two who had come in, Tenma took in their anxious looks and commented on it.

"Maria, Caro, what is it? What's with those looks?"

"It's bad, Tenma! The river's flooding and is heading straight for us!" Maria said, trying to catch her breath as she told the news.

With this discovery, everyone gasped in shock.

* * *

******Kora**

**.**

After having decided to stay until the rain died down, Hypnos ha excused himself as Kora sat down in a near by chair looking around the room, it really was quite extravagant, but her observing was cut short when Hypnos came back and spoke up.

"Here you are," He said as he set a plate of some kind of big red fruit, "eh.. What is it..?" Looking at the plate for a second before suddenly realizing it was for her.

"_Pomegranates._"

She didn't hear what he said as a dark heat quickly flooded her face, she quickly brought her hands up shaking them, "ah, you don't have to! I'm fine, really!" She said quickly, Hypnos looked at her for a moment, "ah, could it be that you don't like fruits.. _or perhaps it's simply because it's me providing it?_" He said, his expression showing something akin to pouting at the end.

_Ggeh! _That was all it took to make Kora full-blown embarrassed,

"NO! Nonono, it's not that at all! You couldn't be furthest from the truth, it's just that I don't want to be a bother- I mean I'm already taking up your time being in your home and all, I don't want to waste any of your food too, y'know! It's not like what you think at all!" She rambled, shaking both her head and the hands in front of her, at this display Hypnos chuckled and brought his hand down on her head, grinning.

"You really quite adorable, you know that?"

Kora froze, staring at him in shock.

_Eh..? _

**_Eh...__EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Turning completely red Kora just sat there completely frozen, unable to do anything, she was only snapped out of it when there was a sudden knocking on the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK

"Eh?" Kora looked towards the door as Hypnos to turned and began walking over.

When he opened the door, it reviled an Asian man with dark hair, almost appearing to be blue, and light violet eyes, "Ah, Kagaho, yes?" Hypnos asked the man, Kagaho, who stared impassively.

"Due to the storm, the rivers overflowed so the people are shutting the main gate."

"What." Kora stared in horror as the faces of her family flashed in her mind, "what about the people of the lower quarter!?" She nearly shouted as she rushed back up to her feet, staring seriously at the man.

".."

".. It was the villages decision-"

_Keh!_

She wasn't listening anymore, she was already out the door.

"Hey!"

**.**

**Time Skip**

**.**

"Huff-"

She had to get there!

"Huff, Huff-"

_Turn left. Straight. Right turn. Left._

"Hah,"

There's no way-

"Geh-"

THERE'S NO WAY SHE'D LEAVE THEM ON THEIR OWN!

_Stop._

Looking up at the tree in front of her, she stepped closer, reaching up in an attempt to grip one of the tree's wet, slippery, branches.

This particular tree was right next to the wall and was a very tall tree as well, tall enough that if you climb it you can easily get over the wall without much effort, she knew this because she often used it to escape her fake family and visit her real ones.

After a few failed attempts she finally got her grip and pulled herself up, reaching for the next branch right above her she continued up until she reached the top.

Locking her arms around the trunk while she judged the distance, she observed the branches and saw how soaked they were.

_I have to be careful one small mistake and they'll break._

It wasn't a small fall either.

Taking one last look at her destination,

_Please..._

She gathered every ounce of courage she had, rushing forward.

.

.

.

And jumped.

* * *

**End**

**.**

* A dǒulì (斗笠; literally, a one-dǒu bamboo hat, 笠帽, 竹笠) is the name of what a conical hat In mainland China and Taiwan are called. It's a straw hat kept on the head by a cloth(often silk) chin strap; there's also a band of the same material inside which keeps the straw from irritating the wearers head. This style of hat is used as protection from the sun and rain. In Japan, it's called _sugegasa_ (菅笠), in Indonesia, it's _caping_, and in Korea it it's a _satgat_ (삿갓).

(I was going to use "sugegasa", but isn't Dohko Chinese...?)

* * *

Author's Notes

******Finally.**

******We finally get to see Kora lose her cool a bit**

******I even got to show how she gets when her /*true*/ family isn't around.**

******She's not nearly a cool headed and brave when she's alone **

******(Heh, heh.. ****__****Alone.********.)**

******I apologize for both the late update as well whatever errors I made in this chapter, **

******I'm a part-timer and Azura takes baking classes with her mother, so the both of us didn't have time this week to really read this over.**

******BUT WE TRIED**

******Alright, That's all for now.**

******I'm going to go try calm Azura down**

* * *

SNEAK PEAK

.

"_..Pervert."_

"_Geh-"_

...

"_O-Otōto.."_

_..._

"_It'll be okay."_

…_._

"_T-To dare try and leave without a single goodbye.."_

_..._

_T-this feeling.. is.. D-did he hurt himself..?"_

_.._

"_I-I don't want to say goodbye.."_

_._

Tune in next Friday for the next installment of: **__****Saint Seiya TLC: The Tale of Kora!**


End file.
